Iluso
by Brisa Black
Summary: AU OneShot/Songfic Enterró el rostro en las manos. Recién asimilando la verdadera realidad de los hechos. Obligado a aceptar por primera vez la derrota que las circunstancias trajeron a su antes, perfecta existencia. ::Desafio personal::


_¡¡Holas!! Aqui me tiene de nuevo con otro songfic..._

**Iluso**

Una mañana gris, extendía su manto por el cielo, él aire que corría era frío y las nubes del cielo se movían con frenesí. Mientras, el silencio, como agua se vertía y llenaba esas angostas calles, del barrio más conocido y con peor fama de la ciudad. Aquel que servía de chivo expiatorio, siendo apuntado y cargado con las culpas de toda aquella sociedad decente, que no duda de introducirse en ese mundo por propia decisión, pero que luego le daba la espalda para señalarla y castigarla.

Una alta figura, rompía el inhóspito paisaje que se mostraba, quebrando el silencio con el sonido de sus pasos lentos y pausados. Yendo totalmente ajeno al paisaje que le rodeaba, sumergido en sus pensamientos. Iba enfundado en un traje completamente negro, que unido a su porte y formas, se deducía a simple vista que pertenecía a la clase acomodada. A esa sociedad frívola, que estaba en contra de todo aquello que no era igual a ellos, que rechazaban todo lo que era inferior, a aquella sociedad que le reprobaría su andar por un sector de tan mala calaña. Pero¿y que más daba lo que dijesen?, una sonrisa amarga teñida de burla se poso en sus labios… a estas alturas los comentarios le tenían sin cuidado.

El sitio por el que transitaba era la clase de lugar por el cual las personas de su altura jamás debían ser vistos a la luz del día, si uno frecuenta este sitio debe ser oculto por las sombras, si no quería ser centro de las habladurías. Una serie de normas que la sociedad impone, y que utiliza como mascara de hipocresía para no mostrar su verdadera realidad. Jugando al escondite con las verdades y queriendo aparentar ante el otro.

Sin preocuparle mayor mente, el encontrarse solo en un lugar visiblemente desierto, Ni que él viento frío le azotare el rostro e hiciera ondear su largo abrigo negro, ni advertidse las inquietas nueves que se movía sobre su cabeza en una danza violenta y húmeda.

El barrio que recorría eran tan solo unas estrechas callejuelas, opacas, sucias y vacías a estas horas de la mañana, pero que la noche anterior estaban llenas de ruido, canto y música. Todas las casas que conformaban el sector estaban envejecidas y maltrechas; con la pintura saltada y los vidrios sucios. Lo más seguro es que el estado del lugar fuese causa de las constantes fiestas y revueltas que se producían en la infinidad de tugurios que estaban instalados por todo el sector, que daban una activa vida nocturna sobrecargada de vicios. Cantinas, burdeles y hoteles de mala muerte daban vida al lugar.

Un viento especialmente fuerte corrió, despeinando sus cabellos, y él en solo un acto reflejo subió el cuello de su abrigo y alzo la vista al cielo recién poniéndole algo de atención:

-Va a comenzar a lloviznar…-musito para si y apurando el pasó. Prontamente se encontró fuera de la entrada de unos de los locales clandestinos más famoso, era una casucha estilo clásico totalmente pegada a la casa contigua. Las paredes eran de un color rojizo, que era el claro reflejo de un pasado lleno de esplendor y lujo, que alguna vez le pertenecieron y que ahora se mantenía en pie solo por la antigüedad y firmeza de las construcciones del pasado.

Vacilando un poco, por primera vez, se quedo inmóvil en la entrada, como si meditase recién en lo que estaba por hacer, pero luego de unos segundos se sacudió la cabeza y abrió. Encontrándose con un hall empobrecido y algo sucio. No contando con más decoración que una apolillada alfombra color burdeo y unas raídas cortinas a tono. Al otro lado de la habitación había un viejo mostrador de madera, que se veía que en sus mejores años fue hermoso, pero a causa del mal uso y el poco cuidado ahora parecía más una mesa de carnicería.

El pelinegro se adentro con paso resuelto y se acerco al mostrador, donde un hombre delgado y débil se encontraba inmerso en un grueso libro, de tapas negras. Ranma frente a él se quedo quieto sin saber que decir, el joven percibiendo que alguien había entrado, alzo la vista y con servicial, voz pregunto:

-Gosunguki a su servicio señor…dígame¿en que le puedo servir…?- Este elegante hombre buscaba algo, lo veía claramente en su rostro y si el ayudaba lo más seguro es que algunos yenes extra entrarían en su bolsillo, aparte que una insipiente curiosidad se despertó.

Ranma le miró unos momentos, como meditando la respuesta, para luego decir con voz grave- Busco a una mujer.

El enclenque hombre parpadeo sorprendido, y no era que tipos tapados en dinero no fueran a su local, de hecho, se enorgullecía al decir que su mayor clientela pertenecía a esa clase, pero la persona que estaba en frente se veía a leguas que no requería sus servicios, tal como el grueso de los visitantes habituales, que regularmente eran hombre mayores y totalmente desprovistos de atractivo. Pero aparentando inocencia le siguió el juego.

-Entonces ha venido al mejor lugar, a conseguirla- dijo manteniendo el aspecto servil- Dígame como quiere que sea y yo la traeré ante usted…- termino saliendo detrás de la mesa de madera.

-Creo que usted me a malinterpretado- corto con toda calma Ranma, mientras el hombrecillo paraba en seco-…Yo vengo a buscar a una en especial, debo hablar con ella.- termino con sequedad.

-Y a quien solicita…-dijo desde a u lado de las escaleras, con algo de temor. El sujeto lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

-Ranko…- respondió con simpleza.

El hombrecillo abrió los ojos con sorpresa y algo asustado dijo:

-Bueno señor…ahora ella esta ocupada con otro cliente, pero hay otras…por ejemplo Setsuna que es…-se corto de improviso.

-Ya le dije que no ando detrás de lo que sus otros clientes buscan…yo debo hablar con ella…ahora.-termino con una peligrosa voz, lanzándole una mirada que helaría al mismo infierno.

-P-pe-pero…ella ahora…- tartamudeo visiblemente asustado, alternando la mirada entre la escalera y su interlocutor, el tipo era escalofriante.

Un rechinar de una puerta y unos pasos acompañados de un leve tarareo se escucharon en el segundo piso, desviando la atención del pelinegro.

-Ella ahora va a venir conmigo…esta claro- dijo en voz baja dando por terminada la conversación. Gosunguki asintió frenéticamente.

Unos segundos más tarde, por la escalera se dejaba ver a una exuberante pelirroja, de rasgos delicados y ojos azules, vestida con un elegante vestido negro. Bajando distraídamente, acomodándose el cabello y aún entonando la misma melodía.

La chica fuera de las escaleras noto recién la presencia de los dos hombres, pero le puso especial atención al moreno.

-Ranko, él caballero aquí presente necesita hablar contigo…-dijo Gosunguki con tono precavido.

"**_Era un jueves gris, llovía,_**

**_Pídeme un remis decía,_**

**_En el lobby de un hotel barato,_**

**_Viene de rentar su piel un rato,_**

**_Con la algarabía del deber cumplido"_**

-A sí…-dijo quitándole importancia y de forma despreocupada-…entonces que pida hora como todos los demás- término con burla, mientras caminaba hacia la parte posterior del mostrador en busca de su bolso.

Ranma por su parte solo la escudriño con los ojos entrecerrados. Había entendido bien o ella creía que él quería sus servicios, pero que insulto, él no necesitaba pagar para conseguir la mujer que quisiera. Frunció el ceño visiblemente molesto. Pero quien se creía esta mujer. Y porque demonios le hizo caso al idiota de Kuno y vino a semejante lugar…Un pensamiento le recordó el porque de su visita- _"Ella puede darte un pista del tipo que te la arrebato" _Gosunguki captando, el gesto se acerco a la mujer y le susurro un par de palabras al oído.

Ella molesta, alzo la vista con arrogancia, mientras sostenía con una mano su bolso y con la otra recibía un fajo de billetes, entregados por el asustado encargado. Lo metió en su bolsa de color carmín.

"**_Acrobacias del placer fingido,_**

**_Un orgasmo de alquiler con ruidos,_**

**_Pone boca en su carmín escaso,_**

**_Arañando el adoquín sus pasos"_**

Su expresión cambio de enojo a burla- Mmm…entonces señor… ¿cual es su nombre?- pregunto con cinismo.

El aludido solo frunció más el ceño y con voz seca respondió- Ranma…Ranma Saotome…-

-Interesante nombre…muy lindo cariño, realmente prometedor-termino acentuando la ironía dándole un doble sentido al asunto.

Ranma solo debió la mirada, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en el rostro. Estaba molesto, muy pero muy molesto¿quien se creía esta mujer para dirigírsele de eso modo? Que, se creía tan irresistible…por favor el no necesitaba nada de lo que ella ofrecía. Era una pobre mujer falsa y vendible. No quería nada de ella. Pero usando todo su autocontrol pudo mantener la calma y comenzó a usar sus cartas. No se podía dar el lujo de perder a la fuente de información que la mujer ahí presente representaba. Si quería enterarse de lo que en realidad ocurrió, debía mantener el temple.

Ese pensamiento le dio ánimos y le quito las ganas de responder mordaz, y con retomada calma le siguió el juego.

Esbozo una sonrisa torcida, mientras le volvía a mirar a los ojos con una actitud desafiante, la mujer ahora se mostró aprensiva. No le gustaba nada el extraño cambio de actitud. Algo le decía que era mejor irse con calma.

-Y ni te imaginas linda- dijo lanzándole una mirada seductora

Ella volvió a retomar su actitud descarada y algo coqueta. Con singular calma, volvió a abrir su bolsa, y rebusco en ella, sacando un pequeño espejo con bonitos acabados y un labial rojo. Lo abrió y aplico el carmín en sus labios dejándolos de un intenso color escarlata, resaltando con ellos el intenso azul de sus ojos.

"**_Quién tiene algo para la nariz pregunta,_**

**_Podría ser de utilidad mi pañuelo,_**

**_Disfracé de ingenuidad mi anzuelo,_**

**_Algo para no dormir idiota,_**

**_Si me das podrías pedir mi ropa,_**

**_Dónde encuentro nieve pal desvelo ahora"_**

Ranko le miró analizándolo por unos segundos para luego ladear la cabeza con su devuelto aire seductor- Mmm…casi me convences, pero aún no lo sé…- luego agrego-…necesito un levanton urgente, Gosunguki, necesito algo para la nariz- termino con algo de desesperación.

Ranma se cruzo de brazos y entrecerró los ojos, no le estaba gustando tener que mezclarse con esta mujer, pero no había otra. Y fingiendo inocencia le dijo- Te puedo prestar mi pañuelo.

La mujer se giró y le vio sarcástica- Te creí más inteligente cariño- dijo con voz cantarinamente burlona.- Si me ayudas con esto creo que hasta, me iría contigo gratis…- el cinismo volvió hacerse presente.

El aludido solo enarco una ceja con incredulidad – Mmm… entonces vamos y conversémoslo, puede que hasta salgas ganado linda- termino con una sonrisa afectada dibujada en su rostro.

-Demasiado seguro de ti, corazón…mmm…eso no está bien- dijo negando levemente haciendo un gesto de fingido pesar.

"**_Creo que cien podría ajustar, te animas?_**

**_Mi depa está al cruzar la esquina,_**

**_Estoy solo como tú fulana,_**

**_Te invito a estrenar la luz mañana,_**

**_No te quiero pa' desarreglar la cama."_**

Ranma algo cansado del juego, pero aún aparentando, apresuro el asunto- Y entonces preciosa¿quedamos en 1000 yenes?

Ella le miro evaluadora y no muy convencida, el hombre notando la indecisión. Le presiono- ¿No?...entonces pon tú el precio, lo que quieras…- término resuelto.

Ranko le medito unos segundos, para luego decir- $1000 dólares, y te acompaño al infierno si quieres.- concluyo sonriendo con malicia.

El le miro sin inmutarse por la exorbitante cifra de dinero- Como quieras…- dijo alzando los ojos sin darle demasiada importancia. La mujer abrió los ojos levemente con sorpresa, sin terminar de creer que el hombre no se había negado. Una profunda voz grave la saco de su mini mundo- Vamos…- le llamo de la puerta.

-Si…- musito antes de echarle una ultima mirada al encargado del lugar y jefe. Antes de salir del local.

Fuera del lugar la pelirroja le pregunto- Y ¿donde piensas llevarme?

Él sin voltear a verla, y dijo secamente- A mi casa, ahí podemos conversar- termino sin dejar de mirar al frente. Ella le lanzo una miranda incomprensible, y guardo silencio.

Las estrechas calles, comenzaron a desaparecer paulatinamente hasta encontrarse en una avenida. Ranma la guió por el lugar, aún desierto. Hasta que se toparon con un aparcamiento, donde un hombre bajo y ancho, cuidaba un bonito y diplomático auto gris, ultimo modelo.

-Wuau…-fue todo lo que musito la mujer al ver el coche de su nuevo "cliente", para luego dar una apreciativa mirada a todo el vehiculo. Ranma aún sin prestar atención a su acompañante, se acerco al cuidador y le susurro unas palabras, para luego pasarle algunos billetes.

Con pasó raudo se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto, para abrir la puerta con elegancia. Ranko sonrió de medio lado y con seguridad se monto sobre el carro, Ranma cerro la puerta con un golpe seco y se fue hacía la puerta del conductor, para subir también.

Cuando hubo estado, ya ambos en el auto y este a su vez avanzando a velocidad prudente. Ninguno dijo nada, por todo el primer tramo del recorrido. La mujer tenía la vista pegada en el paisaje, poco a poco las casuchas envejecidas iban quedando atrás, mientras que edificios cada vez más modernos se iban elevando, y los paisajes hermoseándose con prados y flores, ya ahora se encontraban en la zona con más renombre y exclusividad de todo Tokio, ella se mantuvo parca y con el ceño fruncido sin quitar la vista de la ventana. Ranma le miro de reojo, ella debía saber que demonios estaba pasando. -_Tiene que saberlo_ - se quería auto convencer.

El auto se detuvo frente al edificio _"Habataku", _a falta de movimiento Ranko salio de su ensimismamiento, percatándose en ese momento donde se encontraba. Ambos descendieron del carro, la chica inconcientemente alzo la vista algo asombrada, por la esplendidez y altura de la edificación, frente a ella.

Ranma por su lado se acerco al botones que estaba en la entrada, del lugar y miraba algo embobado a la acompañante del señor Saotome. La pelirroja notando la insistente mirada movió la cabeza hacía donde se encontraba su nuevo "amigo" y un chiquillo. El joven al ver que la mujer miraba hacía él se sonrojo hasta las orejas. Ella notando esto le sonrió seductora, y el chico casi se desmayo. Ranko se felicito así misma, por mantener ese efecto.

El pelinegro había seguido todo los movimientos de los otros dos y negó cansinamente, ahora entendía ese gran amor propio que la pelirroja sentía por si misma. Sin, seguir pensando mucho en ello, hizo una seña al muchacho. El aludido dio un sobresalto y fijo la vista asustado en Ranma.

-S-señor Saotom-me¿en que le puedo ayudar?- tartamudeo un poco, completamente nervioso.

- Doi…llévate mi auto y estaciónalo en el subterráneo- dijo tranquilo esbozando un débil atisbo de sonrisa. El chico solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, aún sin palabras y algo sonrojado.

Él ojiazul se aparto del camino yendo hacía donde estaba la mujer, esperándole algo impaciente. Doi por su parte se apresuro en subir al auto y salir de esa embarazosa situación.

-Ya era hora- crítico Ranko con algo de impaciencia

-Acompáñame…-dijo despreocupado.

"**_No es lo que haces con tu boca mi muñeca rota lo que solicito,_**

**_Te puedes dejar la ropa mi muñeca rota, no la necesito,_**

**_No es mojar la calentura, hurgar en tu cintura,_**

**_Lo que ando buscando,_**

**_Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando,_**

**_Dijo sí sin sonreír... camina"_**

Ambos entraron dentro del edificio, aún siendo temprano se veía que todos sus propietarios estaban aún durmiendo o comenzando a descansar luego de una noche de fiesta.

Ya estando en el interior, se encontraron con un enorme vestíbulo, con piso blanco de mármol, con lujosas alfombras persas, hermosos cuadros, sillones a tono y detalles. Era un ambiente contemporáneo y elegante. Ella se quedo en una pieza al ver tanta abundancia junta. Ranma con delicadeza la tomo del brazo y la condujo hacía el ascensor que estaba a unos metros más allá, al lado de una gran planta.

-Valla cariño, hasta ahora nada me había sorprendido tanto…bonita guarida- dijo retomando el cinismo y la compostura.

-Gracias, creo que esto lo voy a tomar como un cumplido- una sonrisa afectada volvió a aparecer en su rostro.

Ranko le miro con molestia, como odiaba que fuesen tan descarados como ella- No te acostumbres dulzura, dudo que vuelvas a hacerlo.- termino entrando al elevador, que justo en ese momento había abierto sus puertas. Ranma torció la sonrisa y la siguió.

Los dos ocupantes estaban en los extremos contrarios del ascensor. El hombre se encontraba meditando en como hacer para que ella le contara lo que sabía. No podía equivocarse o sino la duda lo iba a enloquecer.

La pelirroja por su parte le vio de forma evaluadora y luego se acerco con una sonrisilla coqueta en los labios. Ranma estando tan ocupado en su ensimismamiento no noto la expresión de la mujer y tampoco se percato de su cercanía hasta cuando tubo sus brazos rodeando su cuello y su cara peligrosamente cerca de la suya.

El pelinegro quedo descolocado al ver semejante acción y no supo reaccionar hasta que la mujer le beso de forma apasionada. Después de unos segundo Ranma pudo recobrar algo de lucidez, mientras que con un movimiento algo brusco la aparto de si.

-¡Pero que rayos haces mujer!- dijo respirando trabajosamente.

Ella le miro y le dedico un rictus entre divertido e irónico- ¿Tú que crees cielo?, solo adelanto trabajo- enarco una perfilada ceja.

Ranma le miro molesto y con voz seca- Pero tú que parte de la palabra "conversación" no entiendes…¿eh?.

-Aja lo que tú digas…si quieres jugar al inocente a mi no me molesta, más que mal el que paga pide-dijo alisándose el vestido.

-Que no busco una aventura contigo, no estoy en condiciones para nada…-se cortó de improviso y apretó los puños, como recordando.

-Eso lo veremos…

La puerta del elevador se volvió abrir, y Ranma le extendió la mano. Ranko le miro alzando las cejas- Y ahora que- dijo la mujer.

-¿Te puedo sujetar la mano?, se vera menos sospechoso- dijo inexpresivo.

Ranko se lo pensó un momento, para luego acceder- Camina- dijo sin sonreír y con sequedad.

"**_¿Dime si el sexo sin placer te enciende?_**

**_¿Solo si el cliente es mujer, entiendes?_**

**_Disimulando argumenté, está claro,_**

**_No te creas que me párese raro,_**

**_Cada quién su gusto y su pasión le dije,_**

**_¿Te podría sujetar la mano?_**

**_Dame cien para empezar y hablamos,_**

**_Los busqué en mi pantalón y nada,_**

**_Fui debajo del colchón y estaban._**

**_Se los di como quién compra un par de hadas"_**

Ambos salieron del ascensor tomados de la mano. Caminaron por el largo pasillo, por el cual había solo tres puertas que correspondían a la entrada de los enormes departamentos. Avanzaron hasta el último del pasillo.

Ranma con las llaves en mano abrió rápidamente, para introducirse dentro de su casa. Con algo de cansancio cerro la puerta a sus espaldas.

La pelirroja camino hacía el interior ahora si admirada por el tamaño y buen gusto con él cual estaba decorado el lugar. Avanzo hasta la sala y se dejo caer literalmente en un bonito sillón negro. El hombre llego unos cuantos minutos después y se afirmo de lado en la entrada del gran salón. Escrutándola fijamente, en cada detalle de su rostro, expresión, postura. Algo en ella no le cuadraba, tenía el descaro y la coquetería que toda mujer con personalidad podía desarrollar, pero había algo que le decía que no le agradaban las ideas que proponía.

Entrecerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos con sorpresa. La idea le había golpeado fuerte, pero no se podía equivocar.

Con pasó seguro se adentro, llamando apropósito la atención de la muy distraída Ranko. Dio un suave respingo, mientras un desagradable brillo inundo sus ojos, como si la situación le fastidiara, pero su voz sonó dulce:

- Como haz demorado, llegue a pensar que habías huido, cariño.- termino dándose aire coqueto, que contrastaba notablemente con sus ojos.

A Ranma después de aquello no le quedo duda de que su teoría era real. Tomándose su tiempo en contestar se fue a sentar en el sillón de enfrente al de ella. Se acomodo con desenfado.

-Porque haces esto, si no quieres – dijo de improviso, dejando algo descolocada a su interlocutora.

-A que te refieres- cuestiono con aprensión.

-Linda no intentes engañarme te descubrí…- dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, pero conciliadora.

-¿En que si se puede saber?- dijo a la defensiva.

-En que tú no estas interesada en mi, ni en ningún otro hombre- afirmo con seguridad.

Ranko le miro seriamente unos segundos, con el semblante tensó y frío -Pero que perspicaz… te felicito, muy inteligente deducción- dijo volviendo a retomar su descaro característico, pero sin bajar la guardia, y manteniendo la ironía.

-Gracias, pero parte de mi trabajo consiste en evaluar a las personas…-

-Así que eres un loquero… ¿no?- comentó con sorna.

-No. Soy abogado, y como tal debo ser muy cuidadoso con mis clientes, para saber cuando mienten…tú sabes como es eso no – dijo mirándola con sorna.

-Mmm…eres aún peor, por Kami como odio a esos chupa sangre - refunfuño enojada.

-Mira no tienes porque estar a la defensiva, no me es extraño. Cada quien con sus gustos…-alzó los hombros con despreocupación, para luego guardar silencio - Ahora necesito que me des una información.

Ella se cruzo de brazos y sequedad dijo- Primero págame y después negociamos dulzura.

Ranma rodó los ojos y se paro del sillón, para dirigirse a su estudio. Dentro se fue directo a su escritorio, rebusco dentro de uno de los cajones del fondo. Sacando unos cuantos sobre, debajo saco un fajo de de dólares, sacando los que correspondía a la suma acordada y salio nuevamente al encuentro de la pelirroja.

Cuando volvió a entrar, ella alzo la vista de inmediato. Saotome le sonrió calculador, mientras se lanzaban desafiantes miradas. Él con suma tranquilidad se volvió sentar en su cómodo sofá y con elegancia le extendió la mitad del dinero que llevaba.

Ranko se acerco, mientras recibía y contaba con habilidad los dólares, para luego guardarlo en su cartera y verle algo ceñuda.

-Esto es la mitad de lo que acordamos…

-Lo sé, la otra mitad te la daré después- dijo alzando las cejas, con descaro. Ella por su parte maldijo por lo bajo- No soy ningún tonto cariño, recuerda que yo estudie para evadir- agregó burlón.

A causa del comentario la pelirroja bufó más alto, ahora visiblemente molesta- Y bueno¿Qué es lo que quiere saber su alteza?- pregunto con un rin tintín burlón, haciendo una venía con los brazos.

Él no se molesto en tomar en cuenta el gesto y con suma tranquilidad respondió- Necesito que me hables sobre un hombre, que quizás tú lo conozcas.

Ranko lo miro fijamente unos segundo, para luego soltar una carcajada- ¡Hey! Corazón que yo no hago esa clase de contactos…-dijo buscando alguna contestación.

Ranma impasible le aclaro- Pero que retorcida eres guapa…- dijo sonriendo afectadamente.

"**_No es lo que haces con tu boca mi muñeca rota lo que solicito,_**

**_Te puedes dejar la ropa mi muñeca rota, no la necesito,_**

**_No es mojar la calentura, hurgar en tu cintura,_**

**_Lo que ando buscando,_**

**_Es un poco de ternura para ver si cura lo que estoy pasando,_**

**_Miró el buró y sin sonreír... momento"_**

La mujer le fijo la mirada celeste en el rostro fuerte y apuesto de su interlocutor. Después en un gesto coqueto se cruzo de piernas de forma muy sugerente y enarco una ceja coqueta- Te sorprendería saber, cariño…-murmuro en un susurro.

-Que no te cansas de fingir, pequeña mentirosa. Por favor pensé que el coqueteo falso había quedado de lado cuando entramos al departamento- dijo con calma y retomando sus aires aristocrático.

-Demonios…- se paró con violencia del sillón y se alejo hasta el extremo contrario del cuarto, dando dos paseos, hasta que al final se sentó fastidiada en la mesilla de centro, mirando a la cara al moreno- Y bien, dime que es lo que te atormenta y que es lo que quieres saber- dijo endureciendo su semblante y tomando sus ojos una seriedad que hasta el momento no había usado. Dejando de lado el cinismo y esa forma tan charlatana de actuar.

-Necesito conocer información sobre el hombre que enamoro a mi prometida- dijo secamente, recordando de pronto el porque estaba esa mujer en su departamento. La maldita duda lo estaba volviendo loco. Ella le había dejado asegurando que sus sentimientos ya no eran los mismos y que ya no le quería de esa forma a él mismo. Fue un duro golpe.

-Así que te dieron de calabazas- comentó con extraña seriedad. Parándose de la mesita y dirigiéndose a un bonito esquinero que tenía un florero de porcelana vacío y unos portarretratos con fotografías.

-Algo así- dijo inexpresivo mientras, se le removía algo por dentro.- Quiero saber la identidad de él, por eso te busque. Me dijeron que tú podrías ayudarme a descubrir quien es el tipo y…

-Espera…-dijo del rincón donde se encontraba. Ranma dirigió su mirada hacía ella no comprendiendo. La pelirroja tenía una fotografía en sus manos y la miraba con una expresión indescifrable.

"**_Si es tu ex la del buró no hay trato,_**

**_Con su mano señaló el retrato,_**

**_La conoces? pregunté confuso,_**

**_Fue por mí quien te dejó, iluso..."_**

-Que ocurre…- preguntó levantándose de su sofá, caminando lentamente hacía ella.

-¿Ella era tu prometida?- preguntó con voz fría dejando la foto en la superficie de madera y volteando a verle directamente.

-Si, porque lo preguntas- cuestiono de vuelta no entendiendo a que venía la pregunta.

-Entonces cielo, creo que no hay trato. Me voy.- Ranko dio grandes pasos y se volvió al sofá donde tenía sus cosas. Manteniendo la elegancia tomo su bolso.

-Pero que dices…-dijo sin entender nada, se veía desconcertado. La mujer se encontraba frente a él, ahora y con destreza saco el dinero de la bolsa y se lo tendió de vuelta.

-Toma se acabo el trato- Ranma lo tomo de vuelta, pero con la duda marcada en su rostro.

-Me podrías explicar el porque el cambio de opinión- pregunto molesto, ella por su lado ya se encontraba en el portal del salón dándole la espalda y sin hacer ademán de oírle

- ¿Acaso la conoces?- algo le decía que no eran buenas noticias.

Ella paró y sin dirigirle la mirada, utilizando una voz aparentemente indiferente le contesto- Fue por mi que te dejo…-volvió sus fríos ojos azules y le miro- Iluso…- Y sin más se marcho del lugar dando un portazo. Con la clara intención de no volver a aparecer.

Ranma quedo de piedra, estacado con la vista perdida en algún lado sin poder creer su condenada suerte fuera así.

Aún en estado de catarsis cayo sentado en sofá y con desesperación enterró el rostro en las manos. Recién asimilando la verdadera realidad de los hechos y aceptando por primera vez la derrota, que las circunstancias trajeron a su antes, "perfecta" existencia.

* * *

_Bueno esta cancioncita a mi en lo personal me dejo para adentro, realmente fuerte e inesperado. Tal cual para inspirar...jajaja Ojala sea de su agrado...Bajo mi concepto la serie esta espesial para ambientar la trama, más que mal ranma perdio contra su otro yo (su alter ego) Que más puedo decir, creo que es todo lo que puedo agregar, aparte de que tengan un poco de compacion con esta pobre escritora...jejeje _

_PD:¡¡¡ Manden review!!! _

**Brisa Black**


End file.
